<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolore quotidiano by Raccoon31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335876">Dolore quotidiano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31'>Raccoon31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Angst, Dissociation, Identity Issues, Implied Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Asha Greyjoy, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Mentioned Yara Greyjoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Stream of Consciousness, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.<br/>La mia famiglia è morta.<br/>La mia casa non è mai esistita.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dolore quotidiano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.</p><p>La mia famiglia è morta.</p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>Le tenebre di questa lugubre stanza avvolgono ogni millimetro di pelle – o ciò che ne rimane.</p><p> </p><p>Non dovrei essere qui. Ma <em>qui</em>, esattamente, dov'è?</p><p> </p><p>Mille pipistrelli mangiano le pareti interne del mio stomaco.</p><p> </p><p>L'umido e lo sporco si incrostano sul mio corpo- <em>Chi siete? Chi siete, piccoli topi?</em></p><p> </p><p>L'umido e lo sporco si incrostano sul mio corpo e si appiccicano alle mie membra come un lichene di montagna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Che giorno è oggi? Che giorno era ieri? Che giorno- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un ragno cammina velocemente sul muro di fronte a me. Chissà se ha dei figli. Chissà come si chiamano.<em> Chissà</em>-</p><p> </p><p>Che giorno è oggi? Perché oggi è<em> davvero</em> un giorno?</p><p> </p><p>Forse sono morto e questo è l'inferno.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure no. Eppure no.</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore è troppo vivo, è troppo vero.</p><p> </p><p>Per fortuna che esiste il dolore, altrimenti mi sarei dimenticato di essere vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Reek <em>ama </em>il dolore.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.</p><p>La mia famiglia è morta.</p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome è Reek. Il mio nome è Th-</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome è Reek.</p><p> </p><p>L'ho scritto sul muro raschiando con le mie dita, affinché non possa mai dimenticarlo.</p><p> </p><p>L'ho scritto sul muro con il sangue, affinché non possa mai dimenticarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.<br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>R e e k .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che giorno è oggi?- <em>Il mio nome è Reek</em>.</p><p><br/>
Oggi il mio nome è Reek.</p><p> </p><p>E comunque secondo me quel ragno ha tre figli. E forse uno di quei tre figli è un piccolo ragno che desidera-</p><p> </p><p><em>Reek</em>, il mio nome è Reek.</p><p> </p><p>Che giorno sarà domani? Che giorno era il giorno in cui sono arrivato qui? Perché è tutto così nero? Perché quel ragno sembra così felice?</p><p> </p><p>Perché-</p><p> </p><p>Perché-</p><p> </p><p>Perché? Perché.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome è morto.</p><p>La mia famiglia è morta.</p><p>La mia casa è morta.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.</p><p>La mia famiglia è morta.</p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>Ned Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p><em>Famiglia</em> è tutto ciò che ti fa sentire a casa.</p><p> </p><p>Come fai a capire quale sia la tua famiglia, se la tua casa non è mai esistita?<br/>
Come fai ad appartenere a qualcosa che non esiste?</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Gli hanno conficcato un coltello nel cuore, gli hanno tagliato la testa e hanno legato il corpo al capo del suo lupo.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiamava Vento Nero*<sup>1</sup>?</p><p> </p><p>Vento Nero.</p><p> </p><p>No, no, stupido. Si chiamava Vento Grigio.</p><p> </p><p>Vento Nero è il vascello di Asha*<sup>2</sup>.</p><p> </p><p>Buffo di come in entrambi ci sia il vento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Il mio nome è Reek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chi è Asha? Chi è Robb? Chi è Vento Grigio? Chi è-</p><p> </p><p>No, Robb lo so chi è.</p><p> </p><p>Robb è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Robb era il mio unico amico e l'uomo che ho tradito.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio più caro amico e l'uomo che ho tradito possono mai diventare la stessa persona?</p><p> </p><p>No, Reek non tradirà<em> mai</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Reek</em>. Il mio nome è Reek.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle cose orribili non le ha fatte Reek, no, mai.</p><p> </p><p>Reek è buono, Reek ama il suo padrone, Reek esegue gli ordini.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle cose le ha fatte un altro uomo, un uomo che non è Reek, un uomo che non sono io.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ma io, in verità, chi sono? </em>
</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.</p><p>La mia famiglia l'ho scordata.</p><p>La mia casa l'ho scordata.</p><p> </p><p>Chi sono io?</p><p> </p><p>Chi è Theon Greyjoy?</p><p> </p><p>Chi è Reek?</p><p> </p><p>Aspetta, questo Greyjoy l'ho già sentito.</p><p> </p><p>Forse era mia sorella Asha a chiamarsi così?</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Asha. La ragazza con il vascello che si chiama Vento Nero.</p><p> </p><p>Come il lupo di Robb, però lui è Grigio.</p><p> </p><p>Chi è Robb?</p><p> </p><p>Chi sono io?</p><p> </p><p>Greyjoy è una parola troppo aspra anche solo da pensare.</p><p> </p><p>Il ragno se n'è andato. Credo che sia andato dai suoi figli. Ripensandoci bene, forse ne ha due. Sicuramente si chiamano-</p><p> </p><p>Greyjoy. L'ho già sentito questo nome.</p><p> </p><p>Forse non è un nome. Forse non mi importa cos'è. Forse-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Il mio nome è Reek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Vento Grigio e Vento Nero.</p><p> </p><p>Peccato che in questa stanza ci sia poco vento. Da piccolo mi piaceva così tanto il vento, da piccolo mi piaceva correre e poi-</p><p> </p><p>Reek è mai stato piccolo?</p><p> </p><p>Chi è quel bambino che vedo ridere in mezzo alla sabbia?</p><p> </p><p>Chi è quel bambino che vedo piangere in mezzo alla neve?</p><p> </p><p>La mia famiglia è morta nel mare, soffocata dalla neve.</p><p> </p><p>Che giorno è oggi?</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Il mio nome l'ho scordato.</p><p>La mia famiglia è morta.</p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio nome non è mai esisto.</p><p>La mia famiglia non è mai esistita.</p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Il mio nome non è mai esisto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La mia famiglia non è mai esistita. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mai. Mai. Mai. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tremo. Perché tremo?<br/>
 </p><p>Che giorno è oggi?</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Io sono Reek.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto questo è immaginario.</p><p> </p><p>No, no.</p><p> </p><p>Invece è vero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Il dolore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore è l'unico amico che mi ricorda di essere vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Mi sento così morto, ho bisogno di dolore, ho bisogno di-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Andare via. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andare dove?</p><p> </p><p>La mia casa non esiste.</p><p><br/>
La mia casa l'ho bruciata.</p><p> </p><p>La mia casa è troppo morta e questa realtà è troppo viva.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni incubo è meno spaventoso di tutta questa realtà.</p><p> </p><p>No, aspetta. C'è solo un incubo più spaventoso che qualche volta attanaglia il mio sonno. C'è Robb Stark – ma chi è Robb Stark? –, ci sono due bambini – si chiamano Bran e Rickon, <em>lo so</em> che si chiamano così, <em>lo so</em> come so che quel ragno ha due figli, comunque ora non importa, i figli del ragno forse si chiamano anche loro così – e poi c'è un uomo. Ha i capelli color biondo cenere, scompigliati, gli occhi grigi, freddi, famelici. Ha un armatura di un colore che non esiste e sul suo petto c'è una placca metallica con una piovra. L'uomo ride, estrae una lama e inizia a scuoiare vivi i due bambini. Poi, quando ha finito, va da Robb – Robb, quello che ha un lupo che si chiama Vento, però non mi ricordo se Grigio o Nero – lo guarda negli occhi, lo bacia sulla guancia e infine lo pugnala al cuore, con la stessa lama ancora sporca del sangue dei due bambini – che si chiamano Bran e Rickon, come i figli del ragno –. E poi l'uomo-piovra piange lacrime<em> rosse</em>, prende il pugnale sporco del sangue di tutti e se lo conficca nella gola. E poi, e poi, e poi-</p><p> </p><p>E poi non lo so, perché a quel punto mi sveglio sempre e grido.</p><p> </p><p>L'uomo-piovra ha un volto familiare, forse lo conosco. Forse quando ero piccolo abitava vicino alla mia casa-</p><p> </p><p>La mia casa non è mai esistita.</p><p> </p><p>Queste tenebre mi stringono e vorrei che mi cullassero con le loro braccia invisibili verso un altro mondo, un altro luogo, un alto <em>vivere</em> o – in alternativa – mi accontento anche di un altro <em>morire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ma che giorno è oggi, in verità?</p><p> </p><p>Leggo sul muro il mio nome affinché non lo dimentichi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reek. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>Sento passi che si avvicinano a me.</p><p> </p><p>Reek è nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Reek è scritto con il sangue.</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Il ragazzo-piovra è morto.</p><p> </p><p>Il ragno ha due figli che si chiamano Bran e Rickon, anzi no, si chiamano Vento Grigio e Vento Nero.</p><p> </p><p>Come il lupo di Robb e il vascello di Asha.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiama Greyjoy mia sorella? Non di nome, ovviamente-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il mio padrone oggi è vestito di <em>nero</em>, come queste tenebre, come ogni mio giorno – ma che giorno è oggi?–.</p><p> </p><p>A lui piace farmi del male, ma io lo ringrazio: se non ci fosse il dolore, io mi sarei già dimenticato di essere vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Se non ci fosse il suo<em> prezioso</em> dolore, io sarei già morto. Io non voglio morire, io-</p><p> </p><p>Chi sono io? Chi è-</p><p> </p><p>Io non voglio morire, io voglio dolore. Voglio sentirmi vivo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mi guarda e mi sorride.</p><p> </p><p>Ha un bel volto*<sup>3</sup>. Gli occhi sembrano pieni di ghiaccio. Non ho mai visto degli occhi di quel colore, mai, però-</p><p> </p><p>Sono sicuro che lui e l'uomo-piovra andrebbero davvero molto d'accordo.</p><p> </p><p>Ma chi è l'uomo-piovra?</p><p> </p><p>E <em>io</em>, io chi sono?</p><p><br/>
Io sono Reek. Io sono il Reek del mio padrone. <em>Io appartengo a lui e lui appartiene a me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il mio padrone stringe tra le dita un coltello – quello affilato, il suo preferito, una volta mi ha detto che l'ha chiamato Verità, perché, si sa, gli uomini scuoiati non hanno segreti –.</p><p> </p><p><em>Se solo potessi</em> tornare indietro, non tradirei mai più chi mi ha regalato il privilegio del suo affetto.</p><p><br/>
<em>Se solo potessi </em>rinascere e ripartire da zero.</p><p> </p><p>Invece zero è ciò a cui sono arrivato.</p><p> </p><p>Invece <em>non si può</em> tornare indietro.</p><p> </p><p><em>Perdonami</em>, Robb.</p><p> </p><p>Ho bisogno di sentirmi vivo.</p><p> </p><p><em>Aiutami</em>, Robb Stark, aiutami a non affogare in questo mare di sangue e follia.</p><p> </p><p><em>Aiutami</em>, Ramsay Bolton, aiutami a ricordare come ci si sente vivi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avidamente allargo la mia mano: <em>dammi dolore, cibo quotidiano</em>. *<sup>4</sup><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.<strong> Vento Nero</strong>: è il nome del vascello della sorella di Theon, non ricordo se nella serie tv viene specificato.<br/>2. <strong>Asha</strong>: sorella di Theon, nella serie tv si chiama Yara.<br/>3. <strong>Ha un bel volto.</strong> : Ramsay nei libri non è esteticamente bello, ma preferisco immaginarlo come quello della serie tv.<br/>4.<strong>Avidamente allargo la mia mano: dammi dolore, cibo quotidiano.</strong> : questa frase non è mia, ma è un meraviglioso verso di una poesia di Salvatore Quasimodo a cui mi sono ispirata per scrivere l'intera storia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>